


Snatched

by TheArtificialDane



Series: The Brightest Timeline [35]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: Flirting with Jackie had felt so incredibly satisfying, and even justified since Vanjie wanted Brooke to remember that he was a treat and someone to treasure.Instead of getting that though, instead of watching his boyfriend sour with jealousy - Vanjie was sitting on their couch, wishing that the earth would swallow him up and wondering if he could die from embarrassment.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: The Brightest Timeline [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400260
Comments: 19
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Brigthest timeline retelling of the s12 episode!

_@VanessaVanjie_

_“Shi-” Vanjie curses. He’s bent over, a grey tank-top barely covering his chest, a brown nipple peeking out. He’s wearing a yellow beanie on his head, short black boyshorts and a gold chain resting around his neck._

_“This good?” Vanjie looks at the camera, his eyes going over the comments. “You can see me?” Vanjie reads a little longer, his white teeth biting into his plush bottom lip. “Good!”_

_Vanjie stands up. He’s in a room with a white wall and a grey couch behind him, a little ball of white fluff napping in the corner._

_“Hi everybody.” Vanjie smiles, his brown eyes sparkling. “Y’all been yipping and yapping ‘bout the preview ever since it aired.” Vanjie puts his hands on his sides, but he’s still smiling. “Like I ain’t known I was in this episode. Bitch, I was there.”_

_Riley looks up from the edge of the table, and Vanjie laughs before he pushes the dog back down, scratching his head as he does so._

_“Now I know-” Vanjie sits down. “That y’all been wanting me to do viewing parties, my manager tells me my inbox is stuffed like Silky at a buffet-”_

_A male laughs comes from outside the screen, and Vanjie smiles, looking to his right before he focuses back on his phone._

_“It ain’t that I didn’t wanna go, but Vegas-” Vanjie points his thumb out the window, “is a back to back to back bitch, and after doing the show, I don’t wanna do nothing else but snuggle in with my boo.”_

_The laugh is heard again, and Vanjie chuckles too._

_“But!” Vanjie holds a finger up, “that don’t mean we can’t watch the episode, so welcome to the very first, officiate, exclusive, mega special, Miss Vanjie goggly oggly woogly box!”_

_“I hope y’all are watching the episode at home.” Vanjie grabs a remote, and turns a TV on, a soft white light filling the room. “We gotta keep those ratings real good!”_

_Vanjie reads the comments for a minute, before a noise pulls him out. “Uh! It’s starting!” Vanjie turns his head. “Brock! Hurry up bitch! They on commercials!”_

_“I’m coming!” A moment later, Brooke walks into the screen. “I had to wait for the popcorn.” He has black sweat pants on, and a white t-shirt, a big red bowl in his hand._

_“Can’t watch drag without popcorn-” Vanjie rolls his eyes, but he’s cut off as Brooke takes a can of beer out of his pocket, and presses it against Vanjie’s cheek._

_“NO!” Vanjie yells, swatting at Brooke’s arm. “No! Fuck you!”_

_Brooke laughs and dumps down on the couch. Vanjie looks mad, his arms crossed, but Brooke simply snickers as he presses a kiss against Vanjie’s cold cheek._

_“I love you too big guy.”_

_“You such a fucking asshole.” Vanjie leans into the kiss, allowing Brooke to hold him for a minute, a few more kisses peppered on him, his arms slowly unfolding like a pissed off hedgehog. When Brooke releases him, Vanjie looks at the phone. “You nerds see what I’m dealing with?”_

_“Hi everyone.” Brooke smiles, waving with a fistfull of popcorn that he shoves into his mouth afterwards._

_“What a current reigning you are.” Vanjie smiles, and Brooke gives a thumbs up. They both look up as a noise comes from the TV._

_“UH! It’s starting!” Vanjie grabs Brooke’s arm, snuggling underneath it, Brooke’s hand settling on Vanjie’s hip, where he plays with the edge of his tank top._

_///_

_“We’ve got company.”_

_“Bam, bitch!”_

“Wooh!” Brooke clapped his hand against Vanjie’s outer thigh. “God you look good!” Brooke smiled, looking down at his boyfriend. Vanjie was beaming up at him, pride shining in his eyes.

When Vanjie had first suggested that they should watch the episode on live, Brooke had felt a bit apprehensive. 

It wasn’t something either of them had ever done, and Brooke wasn’t sure if he wanted the world to see his first initial reaction to the show, but Vanjie had begged, and at the end of the day he wasn’t good at denying his man anything he truly wanted.

Brooke chuckled as everyone praised Vanjie, the queens of season 12 all very clearly loving his boyfriend. 

It was the same picture that appeared everywhere they went, everyone always adoring Vanjie, and it was so well deserved. 

“You’d almost believe you were the winner of season 11, huh?” Brooke raised a brow, looking over at the phone and hoping that they could pick up on it. Brooke didn’t like to point at his crown, but it was fun to see Vanjie’s reaction, his boyfriends reaction always ticking in like clockwork.

“Fuck that!” Brooke chuckled as Vanjie acted exactly as predicted. “You the real winner.”

Brooke smiled, pressing a kiss against Vanjie’s temple, and if he took a look in the chat, he was sure everyone was flipping out at the fact that they were being so casual with each other, but it was hard not to, the couch normally a place of intimacy and long nights snuggled together just like now.

Watching Vanjie was no hardship, and he was oozing charm on the TV screen. He was an absolute natural, a born entertainer, and Brooke almost felt his jaw drop when he saw that Vanjie had been given talking head segments for his guest appearance.

“Uh! Everyone! Shut up!” Vanjie jumped, actually sitting up.

“You’re the only one talking?” Brooke smirked, taking a sip of his beer, laughing into the can as Vanjie hit his arm.

_“Vanjie. I want you to meet Heidi!”_

“God I love me some Heidi.” Vanjie smiled, clapping his hands. “I hope y’all at home are following her socials!” Vanjie pointed at the phone. “I’m telling you, she’s one to look out for.”

Vanjie had been a Heidi fan since day one, Brooke actually filming Vanjie’s reaction to the first episode since his boyfriend had freaked out completely, clapping and cheering, even snapping his fingers like Heidi could hear him.

Brooke didn’t mind a little bit of Heidi, but for him, he was much more of a fan of someone like Jaida, the queen carrying herself with so much grace that Brooke couldn’t help but adore her. Media.

It was a joy to watch Vanjie on screen, his boyfriend shooting the shit with Jan, and being so very sweet with Crystal, Brooke seeing for himself how Vanjie kept reaching out and comforting Crystal.

_///_

_“You look cute.”_

“Fuck-” Vanjie groaned, his eyes going wide. Brooke snorted, sitting up straight, Henry jumping out of his lap with an offended meow. 

Brooke was laughing, but he didn’t look mad, didn’t look anything like what Vanjie knew his own face would have been contorted into if he had watched Brooke behave like he did on screen.

_“You know I’m known for walking into the workroom and walking out with a piece!”_

“Oh shit!” Vanjie remembered that he had been pissed off at Brooke while filming the episode, that he had been so angry with his boyfriend that he was ready to punch them in the face, but he had no memories of flirting with Jackie, and not at all of flirting so aggressively.

“Look at you go!”

“Bitch don’t look!” Vanjie jumped up, nearly hopping on Brooke’s body. “Don’t look!” Vanjie tried to throw his hand over Brooke’s eyes, but his boyfriend caught him, holding his hand in his as he dumped him back down on the couch, his grip sure and tight. 

“Behave you little shit-” Brooke smiled. “We’re on live.”

“Fuck-” Vanjie groaned, knowing that everything was about to be a whole lot worse.

_“Now I ain’t no sugar mama, but I could give you a lunchable or something!”_

“Oh god!” Brooke was laughing so hard he was nearly choking, tears streaming down his face, and Vanjie wanted to die of embarrassment. 

He had felt so cool in the moment, Jackie an extremely attractive man and he had been so angry with Brooke, annoyance and hurt shimmering under his skin every time anything even slightly romantic had been brought up. 

Flirting with Jackie had felt so incredibly satisfying, and even justified since Vanjie wanted Brooke to remember that he was a treat and someone to treasure.

Instead of getting that though, instead of watching his boyfriend sour with jealousy - Vanjie was sitting on their couch, wishing that the earth would swallow him up and wondering if he could die from embarrassment.

_“Now what you wanted to ask me? Cause I’m sure I could fit a little in on the side!”_

“Ah!” Brooke yelled. “Oh my god-” Brooke was still hiccuping with laughter as he tried to wipe away his tears, his shoulders shaking.

“It ain’t that funny!”

“Oh my god Jose-”

“I was feeling the moment!”

“I bet you were-” Brooke smiled, putting his hand on Vanjie’s knee, pulling him in. “I bet you were.” Brooke kissed him, and Vanjie felt his entire body relax, the phone still filming everything.


	2. Chapter 2

_ “Hello ladies!” Vanjie is standing by a small table, a giant smile on her face. She’s wearing a wet styled blonde wig, and a white suit, her tan skin looking amazing, golden jewelry decorating her neck, ears and fingers.  _

_ “I’m excited that I get to be here with y’all!” Vanjie chuckles as she sits down in a chair. “It’s a real different vibe in here when you don’t got the head on the chopping block!”  _

_ Widow laughs. _

_ “I do feel honored to be here though.” Vanjie took a sip of her drink. “I did get to watch y’alls Snatch Game. I undestand how you feel, and bitch, I’m glad it wasn’t me who was yip yapping up there! Heidi you was hilarious.” _

_“You think so?” Heidi lights up, clearly warmed by the compliment._

_ “Mmmh!” Vanjie nods, smiling brightly. “You too Jan, even though I didn’t understand shit of what you was doing.”  _

_ Jan laughs, but she looks sad as well and a little dejected. _

_ “I’m just glad I don’t ever got to do Snatch Game again. That’s the real T.” _

_ “You don’t want to go back and redo?” Jan looks a little surprised. _

_ “Bitch,” Vanjie chuckles, “sometimes when you fuck something up bad enough, there ain’t no reason to go back. If I had to though, I feel like I’ma do Rhianna. You know. Someone I know real well.” _

_ “When we got ready for snatch game-” Jaida looks at Vanjie, “everybody was like, oooh, bitch, if you don’t win, if you not doing Snatch Game right, that’s gonna let you know who is good and who not good,” _

_ “Hello!” Vanjie laughs, pointing at herself. “My man won last season, and he was real bad.” _

_ “Brooke Lynn made my Tina look good-” Window smirks, and the entire room laughs. _

_ “No but serious-” Vanjie points at Jaida. “Raja didn’t win, Trixie didn’t win, Violet didn’t either, you can be a fierce fucking drag quuen and not be a funny hoe when you on the spot with Ru.” _

_ “Tinta Turner, I’m just sorry I couldn’t make you funny.” Widow holds her hand up, and everybody chuckles. _

_ “I just sympathize with you guys-” Vanjie looks around, “like, it’s so scary, but a critique or a bad episode, that doesn’t define you, you know what I’m saying? It’s okay to fuck up, as long as you get back up. All those things we’ve heard plenty of times.” _

_ “How do you feel Jan, being up here?” Heidi looks over at Jan, who’s fiddling with her rings. _

_ “I have not talked to the judges since the first week here-” Jan sighs.  _

_ “Oh shit!” Vanjie’s jaw drops open.  _

_ “I feel like I’m turning like, really fun looks, and I wanna talk to them about it-” Jan gestures, her voice a little tight. “I didn’t come here to fly under the radar and be safe.” _

_ “Wait, now, hold on.” Vanjie puts her drink down. “Don’t dwell on like, the negative. You here to impress the judges, sure, but you also here to do good for yourself and when I look at you, you fucking fierce. You here to tell them-” Vanjie points at the camera, “all the people at home that you walking around a unique lil piece-” _

_ Jaida snorts _

_ “And with the half frozen couture you serving, I’m telling you people are gonna be lining up to see you miss thing. You gorgeous! Think about the good stuff that’s happening, like you’ve made it this far!” _

_ Jan still doesn’t look like she’s convinced, but there is a small smile on her lips. _

_ “When we was walking around in the werq room and Ru was giving you advice, I was listening, and you know, just to give you guys, like, a little bit of-” _

_ “Comfort?” Heidi interjects. _

_ “Exactly. When you in here, it don’t matter who you got with you, even if it helps to get those good friends.” _

_ Jaida laughs, and Vanjie smiles at her. _

_ “Those real good friends, you still here by yourself, I wanted to give you a guys a ‘I’ve been in your shoes’ typa thing.” _

_ “I felt very comforted.” _

_ “It was really lovely to have you here.” Window smiles at Vanjie. “Normally you don’t get nobody to talk to that has been through this before, and then we get Drag Race royalty for a visit.” _

_ “Royalty?” Vanjie laughs. “Bitch I like that! My man might be wearing the crown, but if Ru wears my name, that shit ain’t bad.” Vanjie smiles. _

_ “Oh fuck that’s right!” Jan covered her mouth, her eyes wide. “Brooke Lynn is going to be the one who passes it on.” _

_ “Maybe she should just crown Penelope.” Heidi wiggles her brows. _

_ Jaida laughs and smacks Heidi’s arm. “Don’t you do that!” _

_ “Penelope?” Vanjie is clearly confused. _

_ “That’s what her friends named her dick!” Jan laughs and points. _

_ “She’s the 14th queen!” _

_ “Oh!” Vanjie’s jaw drops, and she laughs. _

_ “When you come to North Carolina, I will take care of you.” Heidi smiles. _

_ “As long as there won’t be no penelope penis around.” _

_ “She attached.” Heidi shrugs, a giant smirk on her face. “She very royal and regal.” _

_ “Fuck this shit-” Vanjie laughs. “I’m done with you amazing whores.” _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the legendary live!

“Oh!” Jackie smiles brightly. He’s sitting against a brick wall, his short brown boy hair styled in soft waves, black glasses on his nose, white headphones in and a black and white t-shirt on. “Looks like we have a visit in the chat!”

Jackie clicks, and after a few seconds, the screen splits and Brooke Lynn Hytes show up.

“Hi Jackie, I was just watching your live.”

“Well I feel very flattered.” Jackie smiles brightly. “Everyone, welcome your current reigning!”

“For however long that will last.” Brooke chuckles. ”Hi everybody.” Brooke waves. He is sitting on a grey couch, a dove grey wall in the background. A big white cat is napping on top of the back pillows, a giant green plant peeking in in the corner of the screen. Brooke is wearing a black watch, and a white tank top.

“Shit yes, can you believe the finale is next week? You looked great by the way.” Jackie chuckles. “Not that it was a Violet Chachki.”

“I just spent a month with her in Europe,” Brooke smirks, “and I don’t think any of us reignings will ever do a Violet.”

Jackie nods, his eyes flying over the comments. “No you guys-” Jackie smiles at the camera, an exasperated look in his eyes. “We can’t tell you anything about the finale. It hasn’t aired yet.”

“Good to see I’m not the only one with intense viewers.” Brooke reaches out and pets the white cat, his hands disappearing into it’s fur. 

“Uh!” Jackie smirks, a glint in his eyes. “This is a good one.” Jackie focuses on Brooke. “Brooke, how do you feel about Vanjie flirting with Jackie?”

“Wha-” Brooke starts laughing. “Oooh!” Brooke whistles. 

“This is the confrontation they’ve been waiting for!” Jackie laughs too. “She did it on the reunion as well, sooo!”

“He did!” Brooke smiles. “I couldn’t believe it when he showed me the email, asking him to visit your reunion.” Brooke leans on his hand. “It’s hard work dating the most popular Ru Girl ever.” Brooke chuckles.

“It’s a multi episode arc now Miss Brooke Lynn for you to respond to!” 

Brooke laughs. “Well Vanjie obviously has very good taste and I’m happy to share his attention with you.” Brooke smirks. “After all, I know well and good where he returns to, besides” Brooke titles his head “if he gets to flirt with you, that means I do too! ” Brooke wiggles his brows.

“AH!” Jackie breaks into a giggle, covering his mouth as it turns into laughter. “Oh my god!”

“BITCH!” A male voice screams from outside the screen, and Vanjie is there, a blanket wrapped around his waist. He’s in a black hoodie, the hood of it around his face. He has a giant iPhone in hand, a pair of headphones in a cord dangling from it. Vanjie flops down on Brooke’s lap, a brief groan coming from the man. “You two conspiring about me?!”

“Never.” Brooke wraps an arm around Vanjie’s middle, while Jackie is still laughing. “All I’m saying is that you have a type.” Brooke kisses Vanjie’s cheek. “You love a big nosed Cannadian.”


End file.
